Shattered
by bella-cullen1989
Summary: Edward and Bella were in love. After Edward breaks her heart, she runs to Jake. When he comes back, will she go back to him? All Human, OOC
1. Broken in two

**A/N**

**My name is bella-cullen1989, and you may know me from my story Snowed In. Again, I'm sorry I could not complete the story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story. Ladies and gentleman, I give you, Shattered.**

BPOV

My life was perfect, I had the perfect boyfriend, the perfect best friend, the perfect guy friend, maybe not the perfect family, but close. I never suspected a thing. Seeing as I was a teenage in love, I didn't notice much of anything anymore. I could have seen warning signs, I should have noticed, I should have believed my friends, but I didn't. In the end I ended up shattered.

It was almost summer vacation, and I was excited. What other teenage wouldn't be excited?? Though there might not be much sun in this tiny town of Forks, I still had great friends to spend it with, and a great boyfriend. Edward Cullen, the love of my life. As I waited for him to pick me up from school, I was looking through my photo album. It was another hour until he was due to pick me up, so I had plenty of time. I flipped through the two years I had spent at Forks. Alice, my best friend and Edward's sister, was in there a lot. There was pictures from our numerous trips to Seattle, which involved a lot of shopping. Other pictures where in there as well, but those were the craziest and some of the most special. Her boyfriend, Jasper, was in a few. His twin sister, Rosalie, was also one of my best friends in the world. I saw a lot of her, seeing as she was going out with my brother Emmett. Edward and Alice are twins and Emmett and I are just a year apart. Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie are seniors. Alice, Edward, and I are juniors. All the pictures had stories behind them, all worth way more than a thousand words. Jacob, who is practically my brother, was in here a few times. Of course Edward was in here, he has been my boyfriend for a year. Our relationship had been surprisingly smooth for a high school relationship. I heard a honk outside from Edward's Volvo. I looked at myself in the mirror. I put on some more lip gloss, adjusted my summer dress, and ran out to his car. As I slipped in, I gave him a kiss. Every time we kissed was magical and full of sparks.

"Hello love, ready for the last day of junior year?" he asked.

"Of course I am!! I'm so glad summer is almost here! Now I don't have to deal with all of the drama of Lauren trying to steal my boyfriend. Now I don't have to shoot her death glares at lunch."

He stayed silent, which was odd. I just ignored it as we drove to school. When we pulled up, he ran around the car and opened my door. He helped me get out, we held hands on the way to English. He was oddly quiet for today, but I think he was just super excited for summer to come. I walked in and took my assigned seat next to Alice. Unfortunately, Edward was all the way across the room. I looked over to see an overly excited Alice.

"BELLA OMG IT'S ALMOST SUMMER!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOUR DRESS, GOOD CHOICE! YOU LOOK SO CUTE TODAY WITH YOUR MAKE-UP! ARN'T YOU EXCITED FOR THE PARTY AFTER SCHOOL??? I AM! YOU ARE COMING OVER EARLY SO I CAN HELP YOU GET READY!!! BRING YOUR DRESS!!"

She went on like this for another minute until I told her to shut up. She gave me a puppy dog pout, but the bell rang so we payed attention.

This class was fun, but easy, as the rest of my classes. My first three classes whizzed by until it was time for lunch. Seeing as the seniors graduated like two weeks ago, Alice, Edward, and I sat at the lunch table feeling lonely. Edward didn't seem like himself today, he was super quiet. Excusing himself early from lunch (he had to go talk with one of his teachers) made me feel even more lonely. Alice scooted closer to me. She only did this when she needed to talk, now I'm scared.

"Bella, I think something is wrong with Edward. He hasn't acted the same for a month now. You need to talk to him at the party tonight, alright??"

"Yea I noticed something was off too. I'll talk to him at the party tonight, don't worry."

The bell rang and I went off to chemistry, one of the only classes where I sat next to Edward. I got to our table and noticed Lauren was talking to him. I shooed her away and I saw a strange emotion in his eyes. Hurt? No, I was just seeing things. He stood up to hug me and kiss me, and it felt like it always has. I was just imagining things. We settled in for a boring last chemistry lesson. I let my mind wonder to my plans for summer until the bell rang. I got up and walked to my math class. After math was gym, which I despised.

When school let out I had to ride with Alice instead of Edward. He met me outside of the gym, like always, and walked me to Alice's car. He kissed me goodbye and went to his car. After about ten minutes, Alice finally came out.

"Alice, what could you have possibly been doing for ten minutes???"

"Some people asked me directions to my house, you know, for the party? Sometimes people can be so clueless!"

We laughed then sang along to Use Somebody by Kings of Leon on the way to my house. I ran inside real fast, grabbed my dress and shoes, then dashed out to the car. Bohemian Rhapsody popped on the radio, and Alice and I squealed. We sang and danced in the car on the way to her house. By the time we got there, we were laughing historically. It was like that one scene from Wayne's World.

Alice kidnapped me to her room without allowing me to say hi to anyone. The torture was about to begin, Bella Barbie!!!

Three hours later, I was ready for the party. My brown hair was curled into ringlets, except for my side swept bangs, which were straight. My midnight blue dress was strapless with a black belt under the bust. It was tight fitting and came to right above my knees. I had just a little eye shadow and liner, with some mascara and lip gloss. Alice squealed, clearly proud of her work. The party had just started, so only Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Edward, and Alice of course, were there.

I walked down the stairs and entered the party zone. I got a cat call, from my brother of course, and everyone complimented my dress. Finally I glanced up at Edward. He was wearing a button down shirt that matched my dress and nice, black dress pants.

"Bella, you look gorgeous." He said as he came over to hug me. My crooked smile appeared on his face and I nearly melted. We kissed each other with as much passion that was aloud, and we just looked at each other.

"You don't look too bad yourself." I said as I turned bright red.

"As much as I love you Bells, I'm your brother and this makes me sick. STOP BEING SO MUSHY!!!"

We all laughed. The door bell rang soon after that, so we answered it. Lauren and her crew where the first to arrive, of course. We left the door open because we saw more people coming up the driveway.

As the party continued more people showed up. At one point Edward excused himself and left. After ten minutes, I started to get worried. I spotted Alice and she said he went upstairs. My stomach dropped, but I ignored it. I looked all over up stairs, and I didn't see him. Eventually the only room I didn't look in was his own. I knocked and no one answered. I walked in and saw the worst thing in my life.

Edward and Lauren were making out.

They were saying "I love you" over and over again, so I knew he was cheating on me.

"Edward... how could you do this to me???"

He looked over at my heart broken face. My vision was too blurry to make out his facial expression.

He stayed quite, so I continued.

"Edward, I loved you! For a whole flipping year of my life, I loved you! I told you all of my secrets and feelings and problems at school. You were there for me, or so I thought. I may not be the prettiest girl in the world, but you cheated on me with Lauren? The Lauren we always complain about and call a slut? You said you would do everything for me, and never hurt me. Well, you lied. You have hurt me in the deepest way anyone can. So go back to your make out session, we are through!"

I had kept my voice steady and angry through this whole thing, but as I ran downstairs I started to bawl. I ran through the party and into the kitchen. No one was there, thank God, so I went to the corner and cried. All of those promises he made to me were garbage. All of the kisses and hugs we shared, lies. We had gone through so much together. When his birth mom and dad died, I was there to comfort him and Alice. As they went to go live with their aunt and uncle (Esme and Carlisle) I was there for him and Alice. When my mom died, he was there for me. I just cried and thought about all we had been through until I heard the whole party go quiet. I stood by the kitchen door and watched the scene unfold. Alice was screaming.

"Edward! How could you do this to Bella? She was there for you, SHE WAS THERE FOR US! Does she even know about this?"

"Yes Alice." His voice sounded so broken, but he deserved it.

"Oh my gosh Edward. How could you be so stupid! She was the best thing to ever happen in your life, then you do this! And with Lauren? I mean you could have done better-"

"Don't insult Lauren." That just sent me into another round of sobs. I guess he never loved me.

"Don't insult her? Don't insult the girl you cheated on Bella with?" The whole room gasped. Everyone was looking around, looking for me. I stayed hidden.

"Yea, that's right everyone! Edward cheated on Bella with Lauren! I don't care if you supposedly love her Edward, you hurt Bella!"

All of the sudden I saw my brother looking at me. I waved him over and he came. He held me as I sobbed into his shirt. Alice wasn't done.

"All you went through she loved you. Every little toil and snare she was there for you with love and support. She loved you! She FREAKIN LOVED YOU TO DEATH! This is how you repay her? By breaking her heart and cheating on her? Newsflash Edward: THAT IS THE WRONG WAY TO DO IT."

Everyone was super quite by now. Alice had finally stopped her yelling. She walked down the stairs as everyone stared at her, Edward, and Lauren. Edward and Lauren were silent and didn't move.

I continued to sob as Emmett rubbed my back and said soothing words into my ear. I moved away from my brother and moved towards Edward and Lauren. Everyone gasped at the state I was in, but I couldn't care less. Everyone was whispering about me and patting me on the back. As I climbed the stairs they became quite again. Edward was standing there with no emotion on his face while Lauren was sneering.

"Well, I guess you got what you deserved. Are you happy now Edward? You and your little gal pal can go in public now! Go ahead, we are through so I don't care. Just do me one favor Edward, stay out of my life. Don't come crawling back to me."

I turned around and everyone burst out into applause. I ran back to Emmett and started sobbing again. Soon after everything went black. My heart had been shattered.

**Please review. **


	2. Confessions and Fights

**A/N**

**Thank you so much for all of the support on the last chapter!!! I really REALLY appreciate it! To all of you who reviewed, thank you so much. I didn't know people would actually like this, so I'm touched. Everyone gets a cookie!!! By the way, the characters don't always have the same ages and such, I did say it was an AU story. Onto the next chapter! **

**BPOV**

When I woke up, I was dazed and confused. I didn't know why everyone was looking over me with concern in their eyes, nothing happened! I had the strangest dream though, that Edward cheated on me. That was a dream right? I know I didn't deserve Edward, but he would never cheat on me, I don't think. Everyone looked so heart broken, I wonder what happened? Am I dead? I looked down at my dress. No, I'm not dead. Finally I spoke

"Why is everyone so freakin sad? What happened?"

They all looked at each other than at me. Was I supposed to remember something? That had to have been a dream, right? Finally Alice spoke.

"Hun, do you not remember what happened last night?"

"Alice, all I remember is the party then fainting. I mean I had a dream that Edward cheated on me, but that was just a dream."

She looked so concerned. What if it wasn't a dream? Crap! This time it was my brother who spoke.

"Um, Bells, that wasn't a dream. He cheated on you, with Lauren. The gang all slept over last night because they were so worried about you."

I finally remembered the pain from last night. Him making out with _her._ It was an awful thing. It now felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest. WHY DID HE DO THIS??? I started to sob all over again. Everyone came over and hugged me. They just let me cry and cry for a hour. Finally I got up, grabbed some clothes, and headed for the shower. The hot water relaxed my tense muscles. After I got out, I just put my hair up in a pony tail, something I never do. I just had on a sweatshirt and jeans, which is something I never wear. I walked back into my room with everyone. I sighed.

"Look everyone, I know you are worried about me right now but I just need some time with Emmett, ok? I'll talk to the rest of you later, but we need a sibling moment."

Everyone surprisingly left without a fight. I received hugs on the way out. Em was sitting on my bed, and he patted the spot next to him. I ran over there, sat down, and leaned into him. He put his arm around me, and I just cried. After I calmed down enough to talk, he asked me the question everyone wanted to know.

"Bella, what happened?"

"Well, it started at school. He kissed me and everything, he just wasn't acting like himself. He was quiet all day and barley spent time with me. I just thought he was having a really crappy day. Alice noticed too, so I was going to talk to him at the party. We got to the party and we were being too mushy for you taste apparently." Em smiled. "So the party started and he hung around with me for a while. He excused himself and left. I didn't think that was anything out of the ordinary. I didn't see Lauren of course, because I wasn't looking for her. After about ten minutes I started to worry, so I went and looked for Alice. She told me he went upstairs so I went."

At this point I started crying. It was still so fresh.

"I looked everywhere upstairs. I should have suspected something because upstairs is where all of the bedrooms are. I should have suspected something, but I didn't. I finally checked his bedroom, why I don't know. I walked in on them making out. I stood there for a while and I heard them saying "I love you" over and over again. I finally cracked and asked Edward why. He just looked at me and didn't say a thing. I ran away and into the kitchen. About a half an hour before Alice was screaming at him, I had found out. I was reflecting all we had been through. I know I didn't deserve him Em, but why would he do this?"

I was in more control of my emotions now. Tear just streamed out of my eyes. Emmett thought for a while, and gave me a surprising answer.

"Bella, I don't know why he did this. Guys have a funny mind sometimes. They think they can get away with things that they really can't. They don't really think about the other people involved, and how they might get hurt. Edward thought he could get away with this. Guys love the physical part of a relationship at this age. Edward's big fat ego caused him to do this. I'm sorry this had to happen to you little sister, it sucks. It is Edward's fault and he did a stupid thing. You were the best thing to ever happen to him. Now that you're gone, you're gone forever. I love you Bella, and we can get through this."

I didn't know Emmett had it in him to be such a sweet and caring guy. It only made me cry harder. I stood up saying thank you over and over again. He stood up and gave me his signature bear hug. After he let me down we sat again.

"Emmett, how could I have been so stupid? Jessica even told me! I trust her, but I thought she was telling me that he was cheating on me just to get him! I owe her an apology..."

_Flashback:_

_It was about a month before school got out. I was so happy because summer was so close I could taste it. I was on my way to lunch when Jessica stopped me._

"_Bella, you may not believe me, but Edward is cheating on you with Lauren. He has been cheating on you for like a month now. I'm so sorry."_

_I looked at her in disbelief. Edward would never EVER cheat on me._

"_Jessica, I know what you are trying to do, so stop. Edward would never cheat on me, let alone with Lauren! Why would you say such a thing?"_

_She walked away with tears in her eyes._

"She was right Emmett, and I shot her down. I feel like crap. Thank you so much for being here for me Em. I think I'm going to go talk to Jake for a while. I haven't even seen him since the bon fire last week."

I stood up to leave and he gave me another hug. He said to be careful and he loved me. I walked out to my camry. Dreaming With a Broken Heart by John Mayer popped on the radio. What a perfect song to describe my mood. When I got to Jake's house, I realized I had forgotten to call. I took out my cell and dialed his number.

"Hey this is Jake."

"Hey Jake, it's Bella. Are you home? I'm kind of parked right outside your house."

"I see you, come right in. I'm home alone anyway."

I hung up and put my car in park. I got to the wheel chair ramp when Jake opened the door, smiling. Gosh how I missed Jake. I called him my own personal sunshine, which is exactly what I needed. His smile faded as he took in my appearance. I forgot I had been crying for an hour or so. When I got to the front door he gave me a loving hug.

"Bells, you look like crap. What happened?"

"Well Jake, do you have a while?"

He nodded yes as we walked inside. We headed to his living room and sat down. He got a chair and put it in front of the sofa. He told me to sit on the sofa while he sat on the chair. I sat down and looked at my feet until he said my name.

"Bella. I hate seeing you so sad, what's up?"

I told him the whole story from the beginning. I watched his face the whole time. I saw anger, sadness, and sympathy. When I finished the story he came over to give me a hug. I cried and cried into his shoulder as he rubbed my back. I'm so glad I have Jake in my life, without him I don't think I could have gotten through this easily. I finally stopped crying. I apologized for ruining his shirt.

"Bella, it's a stupid tee shirt. I don't care. Let me go change and we can take a walk on the beach."

After about twenty minutes, (this boy was super picky about his clothes) we headed out to the beach. We walked and talked. I asked him about school, because he still had to go to school for another week.

"To be honest, school is boring as heck. I thought junior year was supposed to be fun, I guess not. Embry and Quil miss you a lot, by the way. Maybe we can go say hi to them later today. Speaking of those two, I think they are walking towards us right now."

Sure enough, those two dopes were walking right to us. Actually, walking would be an understatement. They were friggin sprinting! When they got to me, they both sandwiched me in a hug.

"Can't- GASP- breath!"

They let me go and apologized. Embry, being the more observant of the two, noticed my appearance.

"Bella, you look awful, what happened?"

Jake told them and they looked pissed. I mean they looked like they were going to go find _him_ and murder _him_. They didn't say anything though. We all walked to our regular drift wood bench and sat down. Finally Quil spoke.

"Bella, that absolutely sucks. Why he would do this to such a great girl, I don't know. If you want me to go murder him, I will gladly do it. I'm here for ya Bells."

I laughed at his remark. Embry said pretty much the same thing.

"So boys, you have any girls in your life that I need to know about."

I looked over to Quil as he blushed a bright red. Jake, Embry, and I laughed hysterically.

"Well, there is this girl that I like a lot..."

"Oh, do tell." we all said at the same time.

"Well her name is Claire. She is nice and smart, and beautiful! I met her in my math class and she helped me a lot this year. She and I are really good friends right now, but I want it to be something more."

"Yea you should see him around her. Let's say the feelings are mutual." Embry said this, of course.

"Oh Quil, you STUDMUFFIN!" I said. We all laughed.

"Embry, Jake, you have anyone?"

They just shook their heads no. We talked for a while more, then we decided to walk. Unfortunately Quil brought his camera so picture taking pursued. We got lots of pictures of just us, some of me and Jake, one of me pushing Embry into the water, then him throwing me in, and loads of others. My favorite one is of the three boys and me. I was laying down in their arms looking like a princess as they held me. I demanded they email all of these to me, and they promised they would.

We were walking back to Jakes house when I saw the worst thing I could have ever seen. Edward and Lauren were taking a walk on the beach, holding hands.

"Um, guys, I want to stop by the cliff before I go, so lets walk home the other way."

"Nah Bella, we can go there another time. Let's just go back to Jake's house." I wanted to kill Quil right then. I was turning around but it was too late. The boys had spotted them.

"Guys, please? I don't want you to get into a fight."

"Bells, we won't fight, we just want to go and talk to him."

Crap. I can't make them do anything, stupid, stubborn boys. They walked up to Edward and Lauren.

"Why would you do that man? That was a low blow. She was the best thing in your life."

I stood behind them, scared to see his face.

"Actually Lauren is the best thing that ever happened to me, way better than Bella."

The boys spread apart to reveal me, and Edward looked like he regretted what he said.

"Come on guys, let's go."

Quil and Embry turned around, but Jake did the unthinkable. He punched Edward in the face. Lauren Screamed. Crap.


	3. Surpises

**A/N**

**You guys I am so so so so so so so sorry! I should have updated this earlier, but I can explain. I had finals this week so I had to study for those. Also, I just got a new computer so it took a while to set up and stuff. Please forgive me! Also, I really need a beta in like the same timezone or close to Washington states timezone!!! PM me if you are interested! Anyway, I left you at a cliff hanger, so here we go!! **

**BPOV**

Jake is so stupid. Why would he do this? I know he was trying to defend my honor and blah blah blah, but it's the twenty first century! I can fend for my self! I was trying to calm Lauren down, and the boys were carrying Edward to Jake's house since it was the closest.

"Lauren, I am so sorry! I didn't know Jake would do this!"

"You probably told him to. Don't play innocent with me Bella Swan. I mean he left you, you mean nothing to him! He means nothing to you I bet. Just another one of your boy toys."

I wanted do pull a Jake on her, but I refrained my self. Unlike some people who punch anyone who makes them mad.

"Lauren, I really am sorry, ok? I would never tell anyone to punch Ed-... him. And though I may have meant nothing to him, he still means something to me. He was my first love! How could he not mean anything to me? I didn't want Jake to punch him. If he wants you, then fine, he can have you! I just wish he would have at least broken up with me before he went with you, you know? I'm just warning you, if he could do this with me, he could do it with you."

It actually felt.... good talking to a girl about this. It was also good that I had ran out of tears for that day, or I would have been crying by now. I couldn't have told Alice anything like this, because Edward is her brother! Rose is just too hard to talk to, so I'm glad I had Lauren at this moment.

"Wow Bella, when you say it like that... I really understand. I mean, he really did love you! I can't sympathize with you because no one has ever cheated on me, but it makes since. I didn't think you would be ok with us dating. You are a lot different than I thought Bella."

"You too. Can we call a truce? I'm so sick and tired of fighting with you all the time. Once you let your guard down, you are a really nice person."

We had just gotten to Jake's house by the time we exchanged numbers. We walked inside to see Edward still unconscious on the couch. Lauren looked at me as if to ask to go comfort Edward, and I nodded. She went over to the couch and held his hand. Jake gave me a weird look and told Embry and Quil to go home. Of course they whined but when Jake finally yelled at them they went. After I called Carlisle and explained everything, Jake and I went into the other room to talk.

"Bella, explain."

"Well, Lauren is actually really nice. Once I got to know her, she let her guard down. I told her it was cool that she and Edward together, and that I didn't really care anymore."

Jake looked at me as if I had just performed magic or something.

"Bella, that is the ultimate form of forgiveness. I knew when I picked my best friend I picked a good one."

I just looked at Jake. I knew I was his friend, but not his best friend. He's also my best friend. He looked uncomfortable, due to my staring. I got up and gave him the biggest hug I could muster. After a while we pulled away. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine. I felt our faces getting closer until the doorbell rang. We jumped apart fast as lightning, both blushing. I ran to the door to let Carlisle in. Thank God Edward's dad was a doctor, otherwise Jake would have been sued. After examining Edward, Carlisle concluded that his nose wasn't broken, but Edward will have a nasty bruise for a while. He carried Edward out to the car with Lauren following. I looked at the clock and realized it was ten. Wait... ten?

"Jake, I gotta go. Thank you so much for everything!"

"No problem Bella, see you tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'll call you."

I got to my car and turned it on. Had Jake and I almost kissed? I had just broken up with Edward, could it be possible I like someone else already? Nah, it's a brother sister love. I drove home in a daze thinking about that. When I got home I saw all of the lights on. Charlie is usually in bed by now, I wonder what he's doing up.

I walk inside and I see my brother and my dad staring at me.

"Bella, where have you been? It's then thirty, half an hour pass your curfew."

"Well, I was with Jake..."

"Were you guys doing anything inappropriate?"

Of course Emmett would ask that. I blushed.

"No, Em. We were just hanging out, nothing more. Well, I was hanging out on the beach with Embry, Quil, and Jake. Ed- uh... he came walking down the beach with Lauren. Jake got really mad at him so he punched him. Lauren was freaking out so I had to calm her down. We had a good talk and now we are kind of friends, then we went inside to wait until Carlisle could get there. It took a while, so thats why I'm late. Is that a good enough explanation?"

They looked shocked that I actually had a legit excuse.

"Uh, yea. Just call next time you are going to be late. Any plans for tomorrow?"

"Yea dad, I'm gonna hang out with Jake."

"Ok, good night sweetie."

"Night Dad."

I went to bed and had the best sleep of my life

I got up, got ready, called Jake, and headed to his house. He assured me that today we are going to hang out, alone. I wonder why he emphasized that? I got into my car and blasted Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship. Major car dancing ensued, as usual. By the time I got to Jake's house, I was out of breath from dancing so much.

I looked out of my windshield to see Jake staring out his window waiting for me to get out. Good Lord, he looked like a child on Christmas day. I walked out of my car and towards his house. Before I could reach the front door Jake burst out of the house and tackled me. Yes, tackled me. I just stayed on the ground laughing. He laughed for about another five seconds before helping me up.

"Jake, did you really need to tackle me?"

"Yes Bella, it was of the up most importance."

"Why was it so important Jake?"

"So I could give you the best I'm sorry hug in the world."

He then grabbed me, lifted my feet off the ground, and spun me around yelling I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!

"Jake, you're forgiven! Now put me down so I can breath again!"

I never knew Jake was that strong! After I caught my breath again, Jake gave me a much softer hug.

"I'm so excited for today! Let's get going!"

I was right, he is acting like a child on Christmas day. He then took my hand and led me inside his house. It felt like his hand fit perfectly into mine, weird. Even more than Edwards. Jake led me inside to his room. He sad on his bed then patted the spot next to him. I gladly took the seat.

"So, Bella, how are things? How are you doing with the break-up?"

"Actually Jake, you know what I realized? He obviously didn't want me, and that's why he cheated on me. I don't want to be with people like that who don't want me. Him cheating on me was his way of breaking up with me. Though I did love him, he was nothing but a cheater. I don't know why he would do that, but he did. God does everything for a reason, I guess this is just his way of saying Edward wasn't good for me."

"Wow Bella, so are you over him?"

"Yes Jake, I'm over him. I don't want to be in a romantic relationship for a while though. I'll probably come around in a couple weeks though."

I could have sworn his face dropped a little bit. I think it's just my imagination acting up again.

"You know Bella, I'll always want to be with you and hang around you."

"Awww thanks Jake! So what are we doing today?"

"Um... I have no idea.

Typical Jake. He never plans anything. Just like when Edward was out of town last year for my birthday...

_flashback _

_I was moping around the house because Edward wasn't there. Sad, I know, but I'm a girl, I'm aloud to. I heard the phone ring so I answered it. _

"_Hello?" _

"_Bella, it's Jake."_

"_Oh, hey Jake, what's up?" _

"_Seeing it's your birthday and you are all alone, why don't you come over here?" _

"_Alright Jake, see you in a few."_

_When I got to his house, I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. But when I knocked on the door, and no one answered, I just walked in. The lights turned on and everyone yelled "surprise!" _

_I was scared out of my pants, but then ran to Jake and gave him a huge hug. _

"_Jake thank you so much! So, let's get this party started!"_

_Everyone looked at each other, then at Jake. _

"_Well, what's the problem?"_

"_Um... I don't know what we are going to do." _

_I just laughed at Jake and continued to enjoy my party. _

That was probably one of the most fun nights of my life. I didn't have to worry about anything, and we had a blast.

"Jake, while we think of something to do, why don't we walk on the beach?"

"Sounds good to me!"

We took off to the beach, and just walked in silence for a while.

"So Jake, how's life?"

"Well, it's alright?"

I looked at him curiously. He never says life is just "alright". That's not the Jake I know.

"Just alright? What happened to Jake who always says 'My life is made of butterflies and rainbows'?"

"Well, you see, there is this girl...."

"Oh! Tell me more!"

"Well, I've known her for a while, and I think I like her. She says she doesn't want to date anyone right now, but I really want to ask her out, you know? She's so pretty, smart, and fun. Every time I'm around her, it's like the whole world stops. Yeah, I know that's super cheesy, but it's true. She is like my sunshine on a cloudy day. I know that's cheesy too, but I don't know how to describe her any other way. I just want to ask her out, but I'm scared."

Awww, he's so cute! He seems so nervous about this girl, it's adorable!

"Well Jake, coming from a girls perspective, just wait a little while. She says she doesn't want to date right now, but give it a week. Keep hanging out with her, kind of hint that you want to go out with her for a while, then pop the question. If she says no, she's missing out. You are the kindest person I know, and I love you for that, so she should see this too. By the way, if you do ask her out, I have to meet and approve of her. If you start to date a complete jerk, I will slap some sense into you. Anyway, do you think I will like her?"

"Oh trust me Bells, you'll love her."

He gave me a hug then we continued walking down the beach. I wish I could spend forever like this.


	4. AN very important

A/N

I know it's been a long time, but I was giving you guys a chance. I see that at least twenty people read this story, yet I got 2 reviews on the last chapter I think. It's disappointing to see how many people read, but don't review. Review this note if u want it to keep going, if not then good bye to this story. It has a lot of potential too...

bella-cullen1989


	5. Movies and the Mall

**A/N**

**I'M BACK! I know you guys have been waiting. But seriously, if I get as many reviews for the A/N on every chapter, I'll keep writing. To those who don't review, please do! It shows me that people LIKE the story. Listen to the songs that are stated in the story. They are good and one fits with the story. By the way, I need a beta still! PM me! Well, onward! **

BPOV

"Bella, you really need to hang out with us, we miss you."

Ugh, when will Emmett learn it's hard to hang out with the Cullens and Hales? They are either friends with Edward or related to him. I don't think that I'm ready to hang out with them. I know they love me and all, but it's just hard.

"You can bring Jake. They all want to know him more Bells. Alice hasn't been the same. She's rejected Edward as her brother, she is dull, she misses you Bells. Please?"

Well, I guess if I could bring Jake it wouldn't be as bad.

"Only if I can bring Jake. I love you Em, I really do. It's just hard for me to hang out with them right now, you understand right?"

"'Course I do Bells. I'll call them right now and tell them you're coming."

Now I just had to call Jake.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jake, it's Bella. You wanna come with Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Em, and I to the movies? We would leave in about fifteen minutes, I'll come pick you up."

"Sure Bells! See you in fifteen."

I went upstairs and got ready. About two minutes later Alice came through my door and tackled me to the ground.

"Bella! Bestest friend! I missed you! Ehhh!"

"Ok, ok, calm down Alice! I missed you too!"

Alice and I talked for a while, catching up on our lives. Nothing much had happened, which was good.

"Um, Alice, your brother isn't going to be there, right?"

"Nope! But I heard you were bringing Jake. Does our little Belsy have a crush?"

I blushed and murmured a no, but she knew better. Even though I just got out of a relationship, I really like Jake. I don't know if that is normal, but I think it's alright.

"Bella, you do have a crush! Tell me about him!"

"Well, he lives on the rez. You've met him before, you know the tall super tan family friend?"

It took her a minute to respond.

"Oh yea! Dang Bella, he's cute!"

"Yea. He's super sweet and nice. He was there for me when Edward cheated on me. He is like my ray of sunshine. But, unfortunately, he is like totally in love with this other girl."

"Well, what did he say about her."

"That she was nice and totally awesome. He said that she was the most beautiful person in the wold, inside and out. I told him I would have to meet her, but he said I would really really like her."

Alice just stared at me for a minute. I was starting to get scared when she screamed.

"Oh my gosh Bella! He totally likes you! Just by the way he said those things, which were super sweet, he totally likes you! I wouldn't be surprised if he asked you out tonight Bella!"

I stared at her for a second. He doesn't like me, does he? He totally could be talking about another girl, but I haven't seen any around. I'm not the prettiest person in the world, he couldn't be talking about me...

"Bella Swan! You are pretty, stop doubting yourself! Look, it's obvious he likes you. Maybe God wanted this to happen so you could meet Jake. I don't know, I'm not God. Go for it, and see how things work. Now we have to go, I'll release you to go pick up Jake. You look cute today by the way. See you there! I call dibs on sitting next to you, Jake can sit on the other side."

She gave me a huge suggestive smile and walked out. I went down to my car and blasted Walls by Manic Drive

We are one but we're not the same  
For a thousand years we've played this game And the tension rises up Ya the passion's given up

So our God reaches to unite  
While amongst ourselves we fight  
And I'm sick of wasting time  
Ya I got something on my mind

So lift your hands, move your feet  
Get your, get yourself ready  
Lift your flags, hit the streets  
And charge

No you can never stop it from coming  
Those against me can take off running  
Cause there's something going down  
Ya these walls are coming down  
Cause the truth that has been said  
Will unite us once again  
Cause there's something going down  
Ya these walls are coming down

Can we practice what we preach  
And turn these fists into hands that reach Embrace ourselves with open arms Turn this hate into loving heart

What goes up, must come down  
So I'll march towards this town  
And undo what has been done  
Tear down these bricks and stones one by one

So lift your hands, move your feet  
Get your, get yourself ready  
Lift your flags, hit the streets  
And charge

No you can never stop it from coming  
Those against me can take off running  
Cause there's something going down  
Ya these walls are coming down  
Cause the truth that has been said  
Will unite us once again  
Cause there's something going down  
Ya these walls are coming down  
No you can never stop it from coming  
No you can never stop

I car danced to this song and belted out the lyrics all of the way to Jake's. This song was so great, I loved it! The moment I pulled up to his house, Jake came running out. I jumped out of my car just in time for Jake to grab me and give me a huge hug.

"Bella! My favorite girl! I missed you!"

He spun me around and around. His favorite girl? Maybe he did like me.

"Jake! It's so good to see you! Are you ready to go watch a movie?"

"You bet 'cha! I can't wait to see your friends again!"

We drove to Port Angeles with music playing. We talked and joked around the whole time. When The Only Exception by Paramore came on, we both became silent. Then my favorite part of the song came on, and it really touched me.

Maybe I know, somewhere  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone  
Or keep a straight face

And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable, distance  
And up until now  
I had sworn to myself that I'm content  
With loneliness

Because none of it was ever worth the risk, but

You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception

I think it really referred to Jake and I. He is the only exception to me dating again. I really think if he asked me out... whoa I'm getting too ahead of myself. I'll just enjoy what I have now and make it the best!

"Bella, do you think you are ready to date again?"

I froze. Does this mean he is gonna ask me out? Answer him Bella!

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"No, it's fine. It all depends on who asks me out. If some stranger did, then no I wouldn't do that. If I knew the person and knew they would be a good match for me, then ya. So I would date again, depending on the person."

I swore I saw a smile on his face. I think I was dreaming, but who knows? We finally pulled up to the theater and got out. I'm glad we went the early showing. We walked up to the group and they greeted us.

"Bella, who's your friend?"

"Well, this is Jake. He is Emmett and I's family friend. Jake this is Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie."

"Bella talks a lot about you, glad to meet you!" Said Rosalie. Thanks Rose, thanks for embarrassing me.

"You are tall! Well, I'm just short, but still!" Of course Alice would say something like that.

"You seem like a nice guy!" Jasper said while shaking his hand.

"Um, it was great meeting you all, but I need to talk to Emmett. A word?"

They walked away and Alice squealed while running over to me.

"You totally know why he's talking to your big brother right?"

"No I don't Alice. Since you know pretty much everything, why don't you clue me in?"

"He's totally asking your brother permission to ask you out! You won't be single for long little Bella bear!"

Right then they walked around the corner. Both of them were beaming. I had a feeling Alice was right. We walked into the movie theater and got our tickets. Jake bought my snacks, even though I refused. We went and sat down to watch the movie. As Alice said, she sat next to me and I sat next to Jake. The movie started. It was the boy's turn to pick a movie, so of course it was a horror.

"Hey, if you ever need a hand to hold in this movie, I'm here for you. Embry saw this and he almost pissed himself."

The movie started and it was already scary. I lifted the arm rest so I could hide in Jake when necessary. That sounds like a couple thing to do but he knows I get really scared during scary movies. The very beginning was scary. I took Jake's hand in a vice like grip. A shock ran through my hand. The only other time that happened was with Edward. I really think I'm falling for Jake. Blood and guts came up on the screen, and I hid in Jake's chest. He wrapped his arm around me rubbing my back. I felt safe and secure. This felt amazing, words couldn't even express. It's official, I have fallen hard for Jake. I could feel eyes staring at my back. Alice would probably freak out at me later for this. That is how we spent the whole movie, me curled up into Jake and Jake rubbing my back. I watched some of the time, but it was hard to watch. Blood and guts isn't really my thing. I bet the boys were into it. Boys, why do they like these things? The movie and we all got up. Alice was staring at me expectantly. I mouthed to her I would tell her later. Now we were going to the mall. We all got into our cars and started driving. Jake rode with me again.

"Thanks again Jake for being there for me. I couldn't have watched that movie, it was way to scary."

"No problem Bells," he said as he grabbed my hand, "I'll always be there for you no matter what."

I blushed and continued driving. He was too sweet for his own good sometimes.

"Hey Bells, after we go to the mall, you wanna go out to dinner?"

"Sure Jake, I would love to."

He just smiled at me and rubbed his thumb across the back of my hand. Oh good Lord that felt amazing. We got to the mall and Alice grabbed me out of my car.

"Boys and girls are splitting up. Jake, the boys are over there."

As soon as he left, Alice started questioning me. I told her everything.

"We have to get you an outfit! Come on!"

We shopped for a while, then we finally found the perfect outfit. It was a magenta dress that was tight at the bust, then looser until my knees. It had a black pattern on it, and it was beautiful. I got black shoes to match it. I then changed in the mall bathroom, which was awkward.

"I'll bring your other clothes home Bells, good luck!"

She winked and walked off. I went out to my car and saw Jake there. It looked like the boys took him shopping too. He had on nice dress pants with a blue button down shirt. He walked up to me and gave me a nice hug.

"Bells, you look great. We are going to a little Italian restaurant, La Bella Italliana. You know how to get there?"

"Yup."

We drove there in silence, holding hands. We got there and got seated. I had great ravioli and Jake got spaghetti. It was very romantic, and I loved it. We walked outside and Jake stopped. From no where he pulled out a single red rose. He gave it to me and it smelled heavenly.

"Bella, I know you just got out of a really bad relationship, but I needed to ask you. You have been an amazing friend and I like you a lot. You are beautiful, on the inside and out. Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

I had tears in my eyes as I nodded yes. He came over and enveloped me in a hug. We slightly pulled away as he leaned down. I closed my eyes and experienced the sweetest and most loving kiss I ever had. Part of my shattered heart healed, and it was almost whole again.


	6. AN sorry but really important

A/N

Sorry for no chapter in a long time, but I haven't been able to write.

You see, my friend (now ex friend) and I got in a fight so I lost her as a friend.

My best friend moved away, and she has no way of contacting me, so I miss her loads.

To top it all off, a dear friend of mine ended her life on March 9th, 2010.

Sorry again, but my heart is heavy and I don't think I can write for a little while

bella-cullen1989


End file.
